


Distractions

by kittymaverick



Series: DMC Headcanons to Drabbles [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accepting Prompts!, Apologetic Gifting, Apologetic Love Confession, Chapter tags in notes at the beginning, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Kissing, Misunderstanding, Mutual Attraction, Other, POV Second Person, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymaverick/pseuds/kittymaverick
Summary: Imagine if you kiss Vergil in the middle of sparring....





	Distractions

"Ready?" Vergil asks as he raises the Yamato. You raise your rapier in response.  
  
"En garde," you reply, and half a breathe later, strike. Vergil quickly swats the point away. You take a step aside to dodge the stab. You are pretty sure he caught you on the shoulder, and the only reason you aren't bleeding out through a gash right now is because he is holding back. You guess you should be thankful. If he doesn't, there wouldn't be much of a fight to begin with.

It took you ages to convince him to give you a chance to spar him. He is half-demon, after all, and you are only human. What challenge could you possibly present to him? Then you brought up that while it may not be difficult for him, for you, it might just be a bit harder than climbing Mt. Everest. Which is why you wanted to try. Maybe it was the false confidence in your voice when you said it, or you mockingly jabbing him a few times in the arm, Vergil chuckled, amused, then accepted. And now, as you backed into a sturdy bookcase and rolled to one side to dodge a downward slash, you are starting to think that maybe, just maybe, sparring wasn't the best excuse to give if all you wanted was to get a bit closer to the handsome devil.

Your lack of ability to resist temptations be damned, since the first time you laid eyes on him, Vergil has been nothing but a constant source of fascination. The first thing you noticed was his figure, tall and imposing, exuding tension, an incredible power contained into a single human figure. Then you got to see him move in battle, lightning fast and explosive strength. When you got to stand a little closer during mission briefings and debriefs, you find yourself staring: the pale eyes, straight nose, his jawline, cheekbones, the way his brow furrowed... Most recently, you've fixated on his lips. You've caught yourself staring multiple times now over the last few days wondering how his plush bottom lip feels if it were touching yours.

That, is what you find yourself wondering again as you are knocked back. Back of the knee hitting something, you raise your sword in time to catch Vergil's charge. Your blades lock, and you find yourself pressed down, bending backwards until you are trapped on the surface of a table. Vergil's sheathed Yamato at some point, perhaps to reduce the possibility of you getting hurt at all to a minimum. You push, trying to get him off, though your heart isn't in it at all because you are too busy staring at his face. You don't think you've ever seen him this up close, so close that you can see each one of his eyelash as his eyes blink, flashes of his slightly crooked teeth as he talked, and the lines at the corner of his lips as he smiled.

"Well, well... where is that confidence of yours now?" He asks, "If you want, it's not to late to stop--" Vergil doesn't get to finish the sentence as you steal a kiss straight from those lips. As he stumbles back in shock, you noted of how he tastes of sweat tea and salted caramel. Quickly sitting up, you see that he has left himself wide open on the left side as he raise a hand to his mouth. A smile forms on your face. You lunge and dig the point of your rapier into the exposed side.

"Gotcha! Knew I could do it!" You said triumphantly as you did a little victory twirl on the spot. "Oh, goodness, I really was ready to tap out there. Guess I got lucky--" You turn to see Vergil make a beeline for the door, a hand still covering the lower part of his face "-- Vergil? Vergil, are you okay--" The door slams shut on you, leaving you alone, in a room full of the mess your sparring session left behind.

And that, is how Vergil started giving you the most agonizing cold shoulder you've ever experienced in your life.

* * *

The first time you see him again was the next day at the office. As you sort and file some recent documents into their respective folders, Vergil comes out from the kitchen. You raise a subtle hand and say a soft hi, but he walks out the front door without so much a glance in your direction to acknowledge you being in the room.

"Geez, someone's pissed off today," Dante says, before going back to reading another issue of Slap and Tickle.

You awkwardly laugh. "Did... he say what he's angry about?" you ask, probing. Dante gives you an empty look. Seems like the Legendary Demon Hunter is indeed, legendarily dense-headed. You decide not to elaborate further.

The day following that, as you, Lady and Trish sat at the bar and shared stories of recent ventures, Vergil returns with Dante from a mission. The younger twin, boisterous as always, made himself comfortable and asked for his customary strawberry sundae.

You took the chance to call out to the older twin. "Vergil, do you want anything?" Your question was answered by stomps up the staircase, away from the gathering in at the bar. Everyone turn and give you a look.

"Urgh, such an asshole," Trish exclaims under her breathe and rolls her eyes.

"So rude," notes Lady. "Maybe he's being a sore loser again. You challenged him to a competition again, Dante?"

"What, no! There weren't enough demons," Dante says, digging into his treat. "Verge's just being himself. Don't take it personally, guys. He'll be better in a few days."

You wish that day will come faster, because the day AFTER that, Vergil is still as frosty as the peaks of the Himalayas. As the two of you head out on a mission with Nero at Nico's invitation, the tension between the two of you grew so great that even his son couldn't take it any more.

You were seated directly opposite him with Nero on the couch. Nico had been summing up on the mission objectives when things boiled over. "And so, if we're to take down the bastard, I say Nero will go off alone while the two of you--"

"Okay, seriously, old man, what's your problem?" Nero's outburst catches everyone by surprise. Well, maybe except Vergil, who stares forward, past you, stone-faced, brow furrowed a bit more than usual. "You've hardly looked at any of us today, especially--" Nero's anger took the best of his language expression, and he had to resort to pointing at you to get what he wanted to say across "--Look, if you want to be the one going alone, just say it! Don't seat there and pretend nothing is wrong! Do you have our backs or not here? Are you even on the team any more?"

"Nero, it's... it's fine," you confess, "It's... I'm the problem here, not Vergil. I started it." You don't exactly elaborate just what you started though. This is Vergil's son you're talking to, after all, and you can't handle even a smidgeon more awkwardness on top of all the shame that's flying around in your head.

That and Nero's already close to popping a vein. You don't want him busting a hole in the van too. "Well, can one of you END IT before we head out?!"

"I--" Vergil taps the Yamato once against the floor as he stands up "-- will go distract this demon, alone. The two of you can both go the stealth route." With that, he strolls out of the camper. Nero, after a few choice swear words, follows hot on his trail.

"Somebody's got a stick up his butt today," Nico comments, "Well, a stickier stick, that is. Man, is he uptight today."

"If I told you why," you sigh, slowly breaking down as the van basically becomes your confessional, "would you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?"

Nico's reaction after you tell her what happened definitely isn't a laugh, but it is enormous enough that you're certain that everyone within a mile heard. "You did the WHAT to Vergil?!" She exclaims once she has yanked your hand away from your attempt at keeping her quiet.

"It was a spur of a moment. I wasn't thinking." You sink to the floor of the van, ruminating over how you have basically killed any and all hope of getting Vergil to like you. "And now I regret everything. I don't know how to repair this, or if it even can be repaired."

"Um, well, you did kinda kissed someone without warning, or permission for that matter," Nico squats down and pats you on the head, "... hell, at least say you're sorry? That's the least you can do at this point."

"But I feel like that wouldn't be enough." Vergil is more of a man of action, after all, and less of a talker, from what his cold shoulder has taught you. Just words isn't going to do.

"Duh, get a gift then. People love gifts," Nico rolls her eyes like you have missed the most obvious solution, which... you actually did, what with the roller-coaster of feelings you have gone through in the last couple of days.

After the mission, as soon as you got paid, you make plans to head to the department store before they closed. You happen to walk past Dante with his feet propped up on the table, enjoying a slice of pizza over a gun magazine.

"Um, Dante," You stop yourself at the door, "What... does Vergil like, for gifts?"

Dante, once again, give you the absolutely most clueless look a man could give in history. "I don't know. You've tried asking--"

"It's a surprise," you lie, quickly. Well, it is only half a lie, maybe, possibly, hopefully.

Dante shrugs. "We were always asking for chocolate when we were kids. Not sure if that's changed in anyway..."

"It'll... do," you take one glance at the clock and run out the door. You have to get there in ten minutes, or it's another full day of being ignored. You're not sure you can survive that full day.

"Oh and literature and stuff like that? Know any good classical poetry?" Dante yells after you, before chuckling and shaking his head, going back to enjoying his evening meal.

* * *

You are, sadly, not an expert in poetry or literature in any shape or form, at least when compared to a classical literature buff like Vergil. You did your best in incorporating it into your gift to him somehow, though. The shop clerk eagerly helped you find a suitable wrapping paper for your box of luxury chocolates. Not wanting to force them to stay past opening hours helping you, you settled quickly for the white one with golden letters. In hindsight, the black and silver might have been better, but it's too late to rewind time back to yesterday. You want this awkwardness to end, now.

Dante didn't even looked up when you walked in, hours before you normally showed up. He just pointed a finger behind him and said Vergil's upstairs. Maybe he finally got around to asking his brother what happened. Well, if that was the case, that's at least one person less you have to explain things to who might have needed explaining. The thought that he knows though makes you even more flustered than you already are.

You steel yourself as you stand at the door to Vergil's bedroom. You hesitantly raise your fist a few times, trying to work up the courage to knock. By the time your knuckle makes contact with the door, it opens before you could even properly knock. Vergil, who looks like he has been listening to your shuffling for the past minute, walks out, and makes no eye contact with you as he closes the door behind him. He doesn't have his coat on, leaving his muscular arms exposed.

"Vergil, I..." you stammer, staring down at the floor because now would be a terrible time to be distracted by the sculpted man before you, "I'm... Imreallysorryforwhathappenedpleaseforgivemeitwaswrongofmetohavedonethatwithoutyousayingitwasokay--" you ramble, and hold up the box of chocolate "--Imsorryformakingyouuncomfortableiwontdosomethinglikethatagainunlessyougavepermissionheressomechocolateyoudonthavetoforgivemeandagainreallysorry, for, what happened, that day."

As you catch your breathe, you're not sure how much of that you got across. You half-consider maybe saying your rehearsed speech again, slower this time, when Vergil takes the box from your hands. He inspects the front and back of it as he held it up by a corner. "I'm not angry about you not having permission." There is a visible shake to his voice when he speaks

"Oh, then... what, what were you--"

"I'm angry about how distracting that dirty trick was!" Vergil's yell has you jumping back a step, though he didn't direct it at you. "That's what it was, right? A trick, to throw your enemies off. It was simply a distraction, nothing more..."

You don't answer immediately, for you had some gears that needed turning in your head. It goes something like this:

> A. Vergil's not angry at me about me kissing him without permission = so I didn't need permission to kiss him?
> 
> B. He thinks it's a distraction = Vergil felt distracted by the kiss?
> 
> C. He's bothered by the idea that it might just be a distraction = he doesn't want it to be just a distraction?
> 
> Ergo, A+B+C = maybe he has some feelings for me???????????????

You shake that thought out your head, feeling like you've gone too far on assumptions. "Not... not really. I didn't do it to distract you, it was... an impulse. Then I saw the opening and took it. I didn't mean for it to be a distraction, and I'm sorry if it did--"

"Don't be," Vergil cut you short. "If anything, I shouldn't have let it distracted me. Alas, it did, and..." he trails off, rubbing his forehand with a gloved hand.

"You... found it distracting," You ask carefully, "is it... is it because you have feelings for me?"

Though it is difficult to notice, Vergil had the slightest hint of a blush to his face as he answers. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past few days. I apologize if I came off as cold, I had... a lot to think about, and I did not know how to act, and did not wish to assume."

Well, that makes two of you. and since that has been cleared up... "Still, thinking a lot, then?" You tease. Vergil doesn't seem to notice immediately. "Mind if I distract you again?" For a moment, Vergil freezes as you get up close. Once your fingers touches his face, the hesitation and tension melts. The gift you gave him falls to the floor with a clatter, and as your lips touch, you can feel his arms wrap around you, one around your waist, the other under your arm with the hand resting on the back of your neck. Today, he tastes of floral tea, with the lightest tang of wine.

Both of you smile at one another when you stop to catch your breathes. "Come inside," he says, opening his bedroom door, your hand in his as he invites you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the box of chocolates?
> 
> Um... Dante came and stole that. Vergil was very pissed and stabbed him for it. You buy Vergil another box the next day and bill Dante for it, of course. :P
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will gladly accept any prompts or challenges. Pairing-wise, I'm only comfortable writing reader x one of the demon hunting lads or ladies plus canonical pairings (so Nero x Kyrie for example), and topic-wise, I tend to lean heavily towards the light and happy side of things. Also crack. We need more hilarity in the DMC fandom.
> 
> [Don't forget to support the fic on tumblr!](https://chattonmaverick.tumblr.com/post/187536691084/headcanon-to-drabbles-chapter-1-kittymaverick)


End file.
